ice age 4 fan fiction chap 2
by iceagefanfreak
Summary: my version of ice age 4 oc's


**ICE AGE 4 **

** CHAPTER 1:WHO'S SILVER**

**Manny,Ellie,Peaches,Crash,Eddie,Diego,and Sid were just walking when Diego heard footsteps in the coarse Diego had to see what it was so he told Manny he was going to check something out so he went closer and closer till...****_POUNCE!_****He pounced a young girl saber about Peaches age (which was at least 16 or 17)and she looked could see it in her eyes,"A-Are you okay!?"Diego said"Can you help me find my sisters?"she said "Well tell us your name first."Manny said "Oh I-I'm will you help me?"Sarah asked looked doubtful but Ellie had something else to say to the question,"Of coarse we will help you!" Ellie said."What are their names Sarah?"Sid asked."Siarra,Silver,and Shira."Sarah said"Well can you lead the way?"Diego asked."I did have their scent ,'til you tackled I still didn't catch yalls names what are they?"Sarah asked."I'm Manny this is my wife Ellie and our daughter Peaches and this is Diego,Sid,Crash,and Eddie."Manny said."Oh well this is a nice little herd yall have 's start with Silver,she's the youngest 11 years old and..."she stoped."And what?"asked Diego."Sh"she said."What is it?"he asked again."I heard sounds like," she heard a scream in the background,"HUH!SILVER!"and Sarah bolted through the woods Diego behind he caught up Diego saw sight of a silver saber surrounded by wolves the girl(Silver)fought back but struggled to win this tried to fight her way through but the wolves were stronger so Diego all the wolves were down Sarah ran straight to her young sister." . you okay Silver!"Sarah** **said**."_COUGH COUGH_ COUGH** I**_-COUGH COUGH_ **I don't know leg hurts Sarah."said Silver."Your going to be okay I promise."Sarah said doubtfully."Dad Mom help!"Peaches night Sarah treated Silver's injury."So how you feeling,uh,Silver,right."Diego asked."Fine I guess." Silver said."You fought good back there for a cub."Diego said trying to cheer Silver up,"Thanks Diego."Silver said."How do yo know my name?"he asked."Sarah told me ,oh and thanks for saving me back there."she said."Don't count your sister out."Diego said."Silver!Your okay!"Sarah said happily."I was worried."she continued and started hugging Silver."OK OK OK mom junior,"Silver said,"so did ya find Siarra or Shira yet?" she asked."No not yet."Sarah said.**

* * *

**YO GUYS SO THERE'S MY FIRST CHAPTER HOPED YALL LIKED IT AND SEE YALL NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

** ICE AGE 4 FANFICTION**

** CHAPTER 2 :PIRATEY SITUATION**

**Silver woke up the next morning **

**Silver:_Yawn._**

**some noises in the background **

**Silver:What was that.(get's up walks toward the noise)**

**Peaches:Hmm What's she up to?(walks behind Silver)**

**Silver go's up the little rocky lege onto an unsteady rock**

** Silver: whoa better be caref-WOW.(there's an amazing pirate ship that looks oddly**

**familier...Looks closer and sees)**

**Silver:HUH!SIARRA!**

** .(turns around to see Peaches looking with her)**

**Peaches:Whoa.**

**Silver:did you follow me here?**

** 's that down there?**

**Silver:that...is...Siarra.(she said glumly :( )**

**_Peaches:Oh_ those guys bad?**

**Silver:No they're giving her gumdrops(she says sarcasticly)we'd better teAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Silver sliped and started sliding down the lege**

**Sarah:**_Yawn..._**wait were's Silver?Huh(oof)**

**Silver:Oops sorry sarah didn't see ya.**

**Sarah:WHY were ya up there?**

**Manny:Were's Peaches?**

**Peaches:Right here Dad.**

**Silver:Sarah you hafta see this it's...(unable to finish the sentence)**

**Sarah:It's who?!**

**Silver:Gutt with...Siarra.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER..I KNOW I KNOW BOO NO CLIFFS **

**SORRY MORE DRAMATIC **

**SILVER: YEP TOTS AGREE **

**PEACHES:DEFINATE AGREES(GRINS EVIL LIKE )**

**DIEGO:TURN OFF CAPS.**

**ME:Y?**

**DIEGO:PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE 8-(**

**ME:FIne happy**

**Diego:8-)**

**?:well see ya next chappie !**

**ME:O.M.G NO 'S YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..**

**?:don't tell 'em who i am.**

**ME:OKAY**

**DIEGO:CAPS...OFF**

**ME:X0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Diego :ha!**


End file.
